starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nolódiga (episodio)/Galería
Imágenes S2E26 Jackie Lynn Thomas talking with a friend.png S2E26 Marco Diaz spying on Jackie Lynn Thomas.png S2E26 Marco Diaz fanning his sweaty armpits.png S2E26 Marco Diaz looking closely at his reflection.png S2E26 Jackie Lynn Thomas appears before Marco.png S2E26 Marco Diaz surprised by Jackie's appearance.png S2E26 Jackie 'today is the day for what-'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz tongue-tied.png S2E26 Marco Diaz acting nervous toward Jackie.png S2E26 Jackie waiting for Marco's question.png S2E26 Marco Diaz trying to find the right words.png S2E26 Marco Diaz trying to ask Jackie out.png S2E26 Marco Diaz pointing at his sweaty armpits.png S2E26 Marco Diaz shocked by what he just said.png S2E26 Jackie confused by Marco's question.png S2E26 Marco Diaz covers up his sweaty armpits.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'that is not what I meant to say'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'what I meant to say is'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'gushing down Marco's back'.png S2E26 Jackie Lynn Thomas even more confused.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'now it's crossing the border'.png S2E26 Jackie Lynn Thomas 'going to go now'.png S2E26 Jackie awkwardly backs away from Marco.png S2E26 Marco running away with a sweaty back.png S2E26 Marco and Star in the school cafeteria.png S2E26 Star Butterfly trying to cheer Marco up.png S2E26 Janna joins Marco and Star at lunch.png S2E26 Janna 'give up on dating forever'.png S2E26 Marco 'thanks for the vote of confidence'.png S2E26 Marco looks across the cafeteria at Jackie.png S2E26 Star Butterfly giving a pen to Marco.png S2E26 Marco Diaz writing a note for Jackie.png S2E26 Marco Diaz approaches Jackie at lunch.png S2E26 Jackie Lynn Thomas happy to see Marco.png S2E26 Jackie handing paper towels to Marco.png S2E26 Marco Diaz giving his note to Jackie.png S2E26 Jackie Lynn Thomas reading Marco's note.png S2E26 Jackie confused by Marco's note.png S2E26 Marco Diaz in an embarrassed sweat.png S2E26 Marco takes his note back from Jackie.png S2E26 Marco's note to Jackie Lynn Thomas.png S2E26 Marco backs away from Jackie Lynn Thomas.png S2E26 Marco Diaz backs up and bumps into Chet.png S2E26 Marco Diaz accidentally stains Chet's jacket.png S2E26 Chet 'it's just a material possession'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'thinks Chet should punch him'.png S2E26 Chet looking confused at Marco Diaz.png S2E26 Marco Diaz tries to salvage the situation.png S2E26 Marco 'if Marco were Chet, he'd totally punch Marco'.png S2E26 Chet 'it's just a jacket, dude'.png S2E26 Jackie looking at Marco Diaz and Chet.png S2E26 Marco Diaz raising Chet's fist.png S2E26 Chet 'don't make me do this, bro'.png S2E26 Marco punching himself with Chet's fist.png S2E26 Marco flushing his black eye with water.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'every time I'm around Jackie'.png S2E26 Jackie passes by Star, Marco, and Janna.png S2E26 Marco 'every night when Marco goes to sleep'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz plugging his runaway mouth.png S2E26 Jackie Lynn Thomas 'did you say something-'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz mumbling to Jackie Lynn Thomas.png S2E26 Marco Diaz doubling over in pain.png S2E26 Marco Diaz looks at his trembling hand.png S2E26 Storm clouds gather over Echo Creek Academy.png S2E26 Star Butterfly worried about Marco Diaz.png S2E26 Janna 'let's see where this goes'.png S2E26 School students gather around Marco Diaz.png S2E26 Echo Creek Academy students looking freaked out.png S2E26 School students freaked out by Marco's wailing.png S2E26 Marco Diaz pulling on his hoodie collar.png S2E26 Growth appears on Marco Diaz's neck.png S2E26 Naysaya appears on Marco Diaz's neck.png S2E26 Naysaya says hello.png S2E26 Star shocked by Naysaya's appearance.png S2E26 Star Butterfly 'you made a little Marco Junior'.png S2E26 Janna says hello to Naysaya.png S2E26 Janna shaking Naysaya's hand.png S2E26 Naysaya 'covers the mirror when he showers'.png S2E26 Naysaya 'Marco is ashamed of his own body!'.png S2E26 Star Butterfly 'it's so adorable'.png S2E26 Marco 'how am I ever gonna ask out Jackie'.png S2E26 Jackie appears before Star, Marco, and Janna.png S2E26 Jackie asks Star about the English homework.png S2E26 Naysaya about to reveal Marco's secrets.png S2E26 Marco Diaz muffles Naysaya with his hood.png S2E26 Star Butterfly distracting Jackie Lynn Thomas.png S2E26 Janna making a realization.png S2E26 Janna recognizes Naysaya.png S2E26 Janna opening Marco Diaz's school locker.png S2E26 Marco 'where'd you get my combination-'.png S2E26 Janna 'from your diary'.png S2E26 Janna moves Marco's poster of Mackie Hand.png S2E26 Janna tosses the back panel of Marco's locker.png S2E26 Janna's secret compartment of paranormal stuff.png S2E26 Paranormal Folkore and Witchcraft, 5th Edition.png S2E26 Janna flipping through book pages.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'stop calling it that!'.png S2E26 Janna finds the book's chapter about Naysaya.png S2E26 Naysaya entry in Paranormal Folklore book.png S2E26 Old illustration of Naysaya.png S2E26 Naysaya 'when Naysaya was younger'.png S2E26 Janna explains what Naysaya is.png S2E26 Naysaya adding 'and to judge'.png S2E26 Marco points to illustration of demon.png S2E26 Marco Diaz looking annoyed.png S2E26 Old illustration of three-eyed demon.png S2E26 Tom playing video games.png S2E26 Tom apologizes to Marco for cursing him.png S2E26 Tom 'prevent you from asking out Star'.png S2E26 Marco 'why would you do something like that-'.png S2E26 Tom 'that was before we started hanging out'.png S2E26 Tom 'that's way more embarrassing'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'how do I get rid of it-'.png S2E26 Tom 'just let it run its course'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'how long will that take-'.png S2E26 Tom 'how insecure are you-'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz leaving Tom's dimension.png S2E26 Tom 'good luck, dude'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz hiding under pile of pillows.png S2E26 Naysaya 'Marco is so insecure'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'you should get back to school'.png S2E26 Star Butterfly 'aren't you coming too-'.png S2E26 Star Butterfly surprised by Marco's decision.png S2E26 Star Butterfly looking at her finger.png S2E26 Star sticks a finger puppet under Marco's door.png S2E26 Marco Diaz looking at Star's finger puppet.png S2E26 Naysaya 'she's a good friend'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz confronting Naysaya.png S2E26 Marco and Naysaya.png S2E26 Naysaya surprised by Marco's question.png S2E26 Marco Diaz asks Naysaya what he wants.png S2E26 Naysaya 'no one has ever asked what Naysaya wants'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'well, dude, it's your lucky day'.png S2E26 Naysaya 'may Naysaya have whatever he pleases-'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'as long as you let me ask Jackie out'.png S2E26 Naysaya asks Marco Diaz for cereal.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'you can have cereal'.png S2E26 Naysaya 'enjoy cereal in Naysaya's own mouth'.png S2E26 Milk pouring into a bowl of cereal.png S2E26 Marco Diaz feeding cereal to Naysaya.png S2E26 Naysaya 'will it hurt-'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'chew with your teeth'.png S2E26 Marco feeds cereal to Naysaya.png S2E26 Naysaya likes the taste of cereal.png S2E26 Marco feeding more cereal to Naysaya.png S2E26 Naysaya with mouth stuffed with cereal.png S2E26 Marco Diaz cleaning Naysaya's mouth.png S2E26 Naysaya 'Naysaya is in your corner'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz returns to school.png S2E26 Jackie Lynn Thomas talking with friends.png S2E26 Marco Diaz wraps scarf around his neck.png S2E26 Marco Diaz taking a deep breath.png S2E26 Marco Diaz approaching Jackie again.png S2E26 Star Butterfly and Janna looking at Marco.png S2E26 Jackie asking Marco Diaz about his scarf.png S2E26 Marco Diaz explaining his scarf.png NLD1.png NLD2.png NLD3.png NLD4.png NLD5.png NLD6.png NLD7.png NLD8.png NLD9.png NLD10.png NLD12.png NLD13.png NLD14.png NLD15.png NLD16.png NLD18.png Archivo:NLD19.png NLD20.png NLD21.png NLD22.png NLD23.png NLD24.png NLD25.png NLD27.png NLD28.png NLD29.png NLD30.png NLD31.png NLD32.png NLD33.png NLD34.png NLD35.png NLD36.png NLD37.png NLD38.png NLD39.png NLD40.png NLD41.png NLD42.png NLD43.png NLD44.png NLD45.png NLD46.png NLD47.png NLD48.png NLD49.png NLD50.png NLD51.png NLD52.png NLD53.png NLD54.png NLD55.png NLD56.png NLD57.png NLD58.png NLD59.png NLD60.png NLD61.png NLD62.png NLD63.png NLD64.png NLD65.png NLD66.png NLD67.png NLD68.png NLD69.png NLD70.png NLD71.png NLD72.png NLD73.png NLD74.png NLD75.png NLD76.png NLD77.png NLD78.png NLD79.png NLD80.png NLD81.png NLD82.png NLD83.png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Episodios